1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container with lid.
2. Background Art
Many containers do not have lids. Many that do have lids are limited in use. For example, some lids are limited by their placement, which is generally around the periphery of rim of the upper opening of the container. Should the container have produce or fragile goods inside, the produce or goods may subject to bruising or damage during shipment as a result of having more space in which to move within the container. Moreover, since the containers are also not efficient in terms of space during storage or shipment. For example, a container with a lid as described above may stack on a similar container having a lid, but will stack at a pre-determined height, no matter what or how many contents are in the container.
Consequently, a container is desired which will limit the movement of the contents of the container, as well as provide more efficient stacking of the container related to the amount of goods stored in the container.